


【BDSM】shoot

by Tomie233



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bad Dirty Talk, Blood and Violence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Insults, POV First Person, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomie233/pseuds/Tomie233
Summary: I want to see how the real AV was filmed.
Relationships: Edgar Nygma&Duela Dent





	【BDSM】shoot

"What are you doing?" The lens of the black hole looks like an ugly empty eye socket, and the scared expression of the girl with only the upper body left is captured in the belly without any blind spots.  
"Have you seen AV, have you?" I adjusted the lens so that I could rest on the bed with my hands to support my body, and kept going back to the girl trying to stay away from me and the camera-my sister, Duela Dent, calmly Spit out these words.  
The av I said is of course not the kind of European and American department that both sides like you and I would like, but the kind of Japanese film that has a special shooting process and is produced like an assembly line. In this type, actresses are always Introduce yourself pitifully to the camera, from the size of the cup to the hobby, as clear as the account.  
No matter how screaming they are in the following feature film, in this clip, it must be enough to hold elegant and whisper softly.  
No matter how many heavy flavors I have played, this shot must be the first time.  
Regardless of whether the hobby is bundy or drinking, the hobby must be reading books and music.  
Regardless of whether you can accept other gameplay, in the end must be on the battlefield.  
Over time, even my little audience who is seriously studying criticism on the other side of the ocean can't sit still: it's the same routine back and forth, can't you get something new? Is there really only one kind of answer to this question? I don't believe .  
So, today, I want to hold a critical attitude (without excluding ticketing), and experiment with this woman.  
First of all.  
I took out the elixir from the closet next door, broke the ampoule in front of her, and sucked the glittering liquid into the needle tube. "Come here."  
"..." She was still shivering a little bit until her back hit the damp and hard wall surface. Seeing that she had retreated, her eyes stared at me holding the needle tube, Xingmu rounded, pupils Shaking slightly.  
"Come here, sister. If you don't get a good injection, the wound will be inflamed, it hurts a lot."  
"... I don't believe ..." Her voice was like a mosquito.  
"What did I lie to you? Anyway, now that you can't escape, it doesn't make any sense to lie to you." I didn't change my face, but found that my patience was losing a little bit.  
She still shook her head, pursed her lips, and grouped herself into a stone ball.  
"Fuck you, shame your face!" I put the needle tube on the bed, stretched out my hand and grabbed her hair, struck her hard, and slapped her on the face with a slap, white oil paint Filled my hands like it exploded.  
I pinched it to her chest, she screamed in a short and terrified way, struggling with her hands while supporting her body so as not to fall, and pushing me randomly, trying to let me loose her hands.  
Dreaming about you.  
I held her hair around my hand two or three times, and felt the resistance of the scalp preventing me from tearing. So I shook her a few times like a yo-yo, and pressed her against the mattress. Make her unable to move. Half of her head was pressed into the memory foam pad, and the cry of "whine" was naturally absorbed, and it was unheard of.  
I raised my hand and picked up the needle again, facing the blue tendon bursting from the struggling struggling on her snow-white neck, slamming down and violently, almost piercing the entire slender needle into the body. In the turbid needle tube, the medicinal solution was gradually replaced by thick colored liquid.It seemed that I had pinpointed it accurately, and all the blood returned.  
I let go of my hands, got out of bed, and went back to the camera. Thankfully the content of the video was not affected in any way. But I was still careful. I pulled the tripod slightly away and adjusted the lens so that it was facing the bed again. .  
"Introduce yourself, do it."  
She slowly got up straight from the bed, her pupils were fragmented, and I knew that it was a vomiting agent.  
“My name is Duela ......”  
"Stop!" I stopped her with a gesture. "Fake, disgusting, die. Open your legs to the camera, hurry up."  
She did it slowly. "My name is Duela Dent, 16 years old, daughter of Jokester. My hobby is track and field ..."  
No. It always feels like ... something is missing.  
"Hello! I ask you, is your dad really Jokester of Earth-3?"  
"Yes." She looked at me timidly and nodded.  
"Why don't I believe it? Except for the ghostly picture on your face, where is there a little look of him?" I acted and winked at her again, trying to tell her silently: answer me obediently, otherwise The next thing you greet is something worse than a broken limb.  
She stayed for a long time, and finally realized the meaning in my words, and quickly raised the corner of her mouth to reveal a smile that was uglier than crying. After all, how could a clown laugh?  
"Very good, just keep it that way until the end." I nodded in satisfaction and started my question again:  
"Which step did you take with your boyfriend?"  
"……what?"  
"I asked, what step did I do!" Talking to the idiot always made me anxious, "Has you gone to bed? Or just reached into the clothes and touched it twice? Have you hit him on a plane? He sucked you Forced ?! Give me one answer one by one !! "  
"No, never done it! He made an appointment with me, and I won't be with him until 25 ..."  
"It's pretty much the same." I nodded and asked her second question: "Are you a virgin ... No, I asked for nothing but asked," I stayed for a while, "Have you ever masturbated? With your hand or a toy? "  
"!" It seemed that I would ask this question, she shivered.  
"Answer." I pout.  
"I've masturbated." Taking a deep breath, she answered fairly frankly this time. "I bought it with my hands and toys and hid it in a place I only knew."  
"Nice." I nodded and smiled. Seeing me smile, she couldn't stop showing a smile similar to flattering. I looked at my heart and couldn't help but pleased. Hey, finally there is a little sign.  
"So, who do you think about when you are masturbating?" I asked while hitting iron while it was hot.  
"Thinking about your boyfriend? Or thinking about your two dads?"  
"The duck that can only show thighs, there must be no experienced middle-aged man to make you motivated, right?"  
"Have you ever done this with them? How did they allocate the frequency of your accompanying bed? Is it one-three-five, I'll come to two-four-six, he'll do it on Sunday, or will you serve them with your three bitches? "  
"Hmm ..." I wasn't expecting to be insulted by my words. She flushed and bit her lower lip. I hurried to win and chase, anyway, I don't want money.  
"Did you enjoy it in particular when they took turns taking care of you? The refreshing wave was higher than the other wave, and I wanted to stop and take a breath and get a dick into the upper and lower mouths. One finished and the other went on. And it will shoot all the essence on your face. When it is dry, it will be a new mask. You don't even need to paint the oil paint ... Is it broken shoes? "  
Hey, he's always cool.  
She reached over and grabbed the pillow, and slammed it hard at me and the camera. I wanted to hide to the side, but I thought that in this way, the tripod would be knocked down by her, and it would be troublesome to debug again. So I did n’t Avoid, let the pillow blur my sight with deep hatred.  
"Well, anger and anger. Did they just talk about your pain point? They really fucked you ?! I rely on !! Ghost Father !!!" I straightened up and continued to say hi. Girls anyway The thrown pillow didn't hurt when I hit the body, so I let her slap it.  
"No! Not at all !!"  
"Ha! Do you think I can believe it?" I laughed, "Bitches likes to be pure."  
"I'm not a bitch ... no, no!" She closed her ears.  
"Then you show me masturbation now." I tilted my head to look at her dignity and felt very fresh, "I can see who you are calling by name when you reach orgasm."  
This statement is quite credible, and it is derived from my practice. When I forcibly made it with my dad for the first time, I didn't master the dosage of the medicine. When I got half of it, he actually woke up and scared me to wither. But I stopped. It's dead, and it's dead as long as you don't stop. If you have done everything, just do it to the end-so I asked myself to listen to him shouting "Batman" ten times, and almost fucked my lungs.  
However, everything is difficult at the beginning. I have forcibly done it with him a few times in front of Batman (of course, a projection screen), and after this I have no other small actions, so that the stinky bat is at ease-- The name he cried when he reached the climax finally became mine. It really took a lot of hard work to raise his eyebrows and exhale. Is it easy for me?  
The elder sister finally began to comfort herself. It was just that she rubbed her nipples through the stinking tights with her hands, and her fingers were wriggling like insects. I looked really disgusted at the scene, so I picked up. Syringe, get in front of her, being careful not to block the camera.  
"What the hell is going on with a stinky leather outfit? Hold your chest. I'll take your clothes off."  
But then she almost didn't startle my jaw.  
Herself,  
Untied,  
clothes,  
Exposed  
chest.  
I stayed for a while.  
Then I curled up her hair again, and slapped it with slaps.  
"Call you, yourself, moved, huh?"  
Every time I paused, I slapped her face, her cheeks bulging like air.  
"Dirty things on the face, when the cripples are conditioned to reflect, right?" I felt fanned when I finished, and my internal organs would almost be harmoniously resonated in the chest cavity with this broken shoe. Live in the snake-skin costume and yank sharply on both sides,  
"His ---"  
The elastic clothes are still not as strong as Kevlar fibers, but since I can tear the latter, the fluttering tights are not a problem. Under the clothes that are split in half, it is enough to be a vest. In the sports underwear worn out, two erect breasts were pulled by the underwear, leaving a horizontal fold in the middle.  
I suddenly remembered that she was teleported to this when she went out for a night tour. And she hasn't changed her clothes so far, so ... aside from those inferior little props like children's toys, this is She was fully equipped. Speaking of which, when I saw off her leg, I also noticed that there was a light green bruise on her calf. It seems my guess is correct, she is the pure body surgery With the little clever dead, the lowest and lowest hero, a group of little punks can make her whole.  
... well, double meaning.  
When I reached into my bra and was about to push up, she was so weak that she suddenly started screaming like a lunatic, her weak hands grabbed my wrists, and her fingertips grew a lot. The sharp nails pierced into my flesh and pierced me.  
“NOOOO！！ Stop！！STOP！！ Nooooooooo！！！”  
I was going to quickly withdraw my hand, but she was embracing my wrist so tightly that I was not allowed to move, and my nails had reached the level of "pain". Since this ...  
My heart went sideways, and before she noticed it, she raised her hand sharply and pulled up the bra high up to her neck. She exclaimed, and quickly released her hand to pull the bra down. But, She is too slow and too stupid.  
I quietly tied the tights into a living knot, waiting for the moment when she raised her hand. The colorful elastic rope tied her wrist, the more she struggled, the tighter the rope became.  
I have to use this method of restricting freedom to get it done. Am I a failed tutor ...  
Suddenly, I thought sadly, but fortunately, the smooth and elastic touch from my hands immediately relieved my worry.  
The sister's chest is not large, and it can only reach the level of c at most, but it can just be grasped by one hand.Every gap in the hand is filled with milk. I rub it up and down, and feel her nipples. Holding my fingers.  
"It feels so good ... Do you still say you are not a bitch? I do n’t know how many hands were slowly rubbed like a face, but now it ’s my turn, you never dreamed that there would be Today, eh? "  
She twisted her wrist forcefully, trying to break away from the tighter and tighter knots, a flushed face with redness, her eyes lowered and she didn't dare to look at me, but her mouth couldn't stop cursing: "Animal, you animal, Beast, liar, scum ... "  
I think she ... is really annoying, really.  
If I was scolded by my dad like this, I would be very excited-because at that time he had no power to fight back, only a few words can be weakly cursed to express his humiliation and unwillingness as a father but under his son. To maintain a little dignity as a father. But to me, this scream of inability to return to the sky is better than music, like a horn of victory-failure is sweet and not false, but success Of course it's better.  
I leaned down, opened my mouth, and bit her breasts. She was struggling hard to twist her body to resist nature at this time. From her perspective, I now look like a brutal Wolf. Because I now have her nipple in the middle of the two rows of teeth and bite it hard.  
"Ah ah ah ah ah!!!"  
The elder sister screamed screaming, her eyes almost rolled out due to excessive pain. The salty, warm and soft liquid poured into my mouth like a spray of water from the drinking pool. I swallowed it, Then he turned his head and spit the red nipples on the ground.  
The blood continued to fall like a broken bead. Drop by drop dropped to the ground, and it was buried with dust in a blink of an eye. I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth and smiled at her: "Yeah, I It ’s just beasts and beasts. What ’s wrong? You have the ability to come back. Do n’t you like flying kicks? Oh, I forgot, you have already become a tumbler, hehe. "  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh！！’’ at the end when her hands are tied and she can only press the elbow joint to stop the bleeding nipples. Open the gate and let out.  
But fortunately, my sanity still beats emotions. Sanity and emotions sat at a round table with a wrench on the wrist, and the former won. In the end, it pouted his clothes, glanced at the prizes in this game, and his expression was frozen: washing Sheets.  
Yes, if the blood drips on the bed, washing the sheets will be very troublesome. Although there is a whole box of detergent that is specially used to wash the blood stains until they are clean and even the luminol reagent can not be detected, you will be willing Feed dogs with a5 grade snowflake beef steak?  
So I walked out of the cell (of course I didn't forget to close the door again.)  
Then he stumbled into the medical room next to it, just a (thick) wall, and took a bottle of alcohol-containing coagulant back.  
Although I deliberately rubbed on the unlocking process for a while to listen to her screams, I have to say that I came back in time enough and the time card was just right. When the blood drops were about to break through the elbow and chase the drops on the sheets, I drank the potion with a strong alcohol odor onto her breast and then satisfiedly heard her screams change tone, raised a scale, and sounded extraordinarily dramatic, as if being out of a lame conductor. It's messy.  
As a competent audience should do, I laughed mercilessly.  
"That's it? You're so embarrassed to come out and martial arts? When is the threshold for superheroes so low?"  
"Still, what you do every night is actually changing the pattern in front of the two living treasures (Owlman and Talon)?"  
"It's worthy, it's worthy to be the daughter of a clown! I believe it now." Staring at her like a samurai sword, but holding back the tears in the stars, the more I talked, the more I even stroked my hands. "Laughter." As a reward for you, let's push today's shooting task to tomorrow. But only tomorrow ... you will have to work for two days. But you must be strong and strong. Can I live? "As I said, I turned off the camera, put away my tripod, and turned away from her cell without turning back.  
The long underground corridor was dripping with water. I hummed the Flowers and the Youth, accompanied by the increasingly sobbing sound of my sister behind me, and slowly returned to my stable, lively and normal life.  
Did this come in spring ...  
“Stop，please,Don`t do that...”  
Daffodils bloom ...  
“Daddy,help me...”  
Young and light daughter's home, step on it, step on it, little brother ...


End file.
